The invention pertains to improvements in decalcomania, commonly known as decals. In particular, a stretchable heat release decal is disclosed.
A heat release decal may generally be described as a decal may be placed with the decoration or design in contact with the object to be decorated. When heat is applied, the wax release layer melts and the design separates from the web.
Heat release decals are useful in the decorating industry. They are especially useful for ornamenting dinnerware because they may be made to meet very strict quality standards; they may be mass produced; and they are easily stored and shipped. The most important advantage is that heat release decals may be applied with automated equipment.
Unfortunately, heat release decals do not always work. They do not satisfactorily conform to severely curved surfaces. They tend to distort, wrinkle, and form air pockets with the same.
Conventional water slide-off decals are the most widely used decals because they work on curved surfaces and thereby allow full coverage. However, they are labor intensive, requiring hand application.
Another conventional decal, known as a cold release decal, employs a pressure sensitive ink deposited on a web. Cold release decals require higher transfer pressures than the other decals hereinbefore mentioned. Accordingly, care must be taken when applying such decals to ware so as not to damage the same. Further, both pressure sensitivity of the ink and release properties of the web must be closely controlled.
The main advantage of the heat release decal of the present invention is that it combines the full coverage advantage of water slide-off decals with the advantage of automated application allowed by heat release decals. The heat release decal of the present invention conforms to the ware shape and yet does not suffer the shortcomings of water slide-off and cold release decals. The decal may be applied by machine. The decoration does not release under pressure, but releases upon mere intimate contact and application of heat. Thus, high pressure is not necessary to apply the decal.
Another important advantage of the heat release decal of the present invention is that the decal stretches uniformly to conform to severely curved ware.
The materials forming the web, release layer and decoration have been carefully chosen to prevent intermixing, migration or chemical interaction of the materials with each other, thereby preventing deterioration of beneficial characteristics of such materials.